In recent years, as semiconductor devices become finer, requirements for EUV lithography technology utilizing Extreme Ultra Violet (EUV) light having wavelength of 13.5 nm as exposure light increase. A resist material for the EUV lithography is required to have high sensitivity, reduced line width roughness (LWR), and high resolution.